


[授权翻译]Operation: Snowfall 雪

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, wintery goodness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: Charles有一个任务：帮助Erik体验人生。





	[授权翻译]Operation: Snowfall 雪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operation: Snowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109705) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 



****Operation: Snowfall****  
 ** **雪****  
  
                                                                                                                       作者：pinkoptics  
                                                                                                                   翻译：FassAvoy翻译组  
  
  
 ** **正文：****  
有的时候Charles会遗忘事情。  
  
  
他看着Erik盯着一群孩子在刚刚才下的雪中翻滚着。这个时节雪在Westchester很常见，但是这一夜的降雪量毫无疑问十分不正常。它覆盖住了整个住宅区的地面，以几乎快没过膝盖的深度，而且这降雪量足够让整个郡都无法出行。降雪太大以致于Charles取消了今天的课程。这个消息可谓是意料之中的激动人心，每个人都飞奔着去找他们的冬装。  
  
  
雪球飞来飞去，宛如白雪天使，当被另一个人推到雪堆里的时候爆发出大声的尖叫和欢笑。Erik用他惯有的高深莫测的表情注视着这一切，可能还有点不大赞赏。唯一离他们稍微近一点的雪球就收获了Erik的这种眼神，Sean几乎是仰面摔在了雪地里，他赶紧道着歉。  
  
  
Charles几乎就快说出“Erik,这也是有点意思的”，但他还是忍住了。如果说在短短数月里他从Erik身上学到了一件事情，那就是他在自己的生活中一丝不苟。他逐渐意识到Erik应该从来没在雪地里玩耍过，这件事和许多其他的事情一样停放在了他的心里。他很快意识到在这种时刻任何同情都只会换来Erik粗暴的离开，与此同时也会失去他几个小时的陪伴。然而，Charles经常忘记Erik错过了人生中多少简单的欢乐，而且他经常对Erik错过这些乐趣感到惊讶。  
  
  
尽管Erik看出了Charles的想法，他还是选择转身回到屋内而不是干些其他事情。Charles终于呼出一口气即使他自己都没意识到自己刚刚屏住了呼吸，他的大脑开始像往常一样思考，他想出了一个计划。  
  
  
Charles询问Erik晚上是否愿意陪自己在庭院里散散步，这个时候他也开始思考去玩滑雪的事。这个还是挺容易实现的，因为Erik总是热衷于离开这个别墅，那些孩子，那些奇怪的规矩还有他自己都深陷其中的复杂关系。对他来说这种生活宛如一个巨大的变化而每一天Charles都很感谢Erik作为领头人，他留下了，他一直留在这里。  
  
  
庭院一片寂静，只能听到落雪的声音。只有当孩子们玩耍的时候，这种安静才被打破，当他们走过去后，庭院又恢复了安静。这很好。安静得几乎有点可怕。只有当整片天空都被遮蔽住的时候，月光从云层和雪地中折射出来，世界闪烁着独特的光芒，这种光芒好像有着魔力一样可以照亮万物。Charles非常确定就算这个时候林中精灵从树中出现他都不会感到惊讶。  
  
  
在他们绕着庭院走过第一圈的时候，Erik带着手套的手在Charles的手中滑动了一下。Charles感觉无法抑制的震颤感沿着手臂竞相向上。他们几乎从刚认识对方的时候就在一起，尽管如此他们分开的时候Erik几乎不会有什么触动。他筑起的心墙很多都倒坍了，尽管如此还有许多心墙等着被推倒。Charles轻轻捏了一下Erik的手，一言不发，只是继续他们的散步，享受寂静与平和。  
  
  
他们沿着那条路走了很久，没有交流，Erik温柔地引导着两个人的路线。当两人来到一块小空地的时候，他停了下来。这块空地被苍翠的，高而浓密的常青树围绕着，雪用一种不可思议又别致的方式落满了每一根枝桠。就在这儿，Charles选择了停下步伐。他们始终无言，Charles拉下Erik的头吻了他。唇齿之间是温暖的，每次他们离开彼此的唇喘息的时候，水汽蒸发出来，消弭殆尽。极不情愿的，Charles打破这种接吻式的交流，在他的呼吸声中安心地哼了两声，他只是拉开了一点距离，保证他能够看清Erik的脸。  
  
  
Erik先打破了宁静，当他看见Charles的表情时眉毛挑出了怀疑的弧度：“你在计划什么吧？”  
  
  
“谁？我吗？”Charles既狡猾又天真的样子，或者，至少试着让自己看上去狡猾又天真。  
  
  
“对，就是你。”  
  
  
“那我究竟计划了什么呢？”  
  
  
“计划了很多吧，我了解你。”Erik把Charles额前的一缕头发拨开，这一瞬间Charles彻底忘了他本来计划要干的事情。他再次抬起了头，吻上了Erik的唇。他抚摸着Erik的后脖颈，另一只手的大拇指沿着他坚韧的下巴摩挲着。像这样的瞬间太稀少，也太遥远，Erik全身心的放松，他只是Erik。在结束之前，他又多温存了一会儿。  
  
  
“好吧，或许我是计划了某些事情。”  
  
  
Erik笑了。这是个令人沉醉的笑声。不常见的声音。Charles喜欢这个声音，他把这个声音封存起来，好让自己可以一遍遍地回味。  
  
  
“你敢试一试吗？”Charles挑衅般地抬起眉毛，将两人的距离拉得远一点然后抓住Erik的手，牵着他走向小小空地更远的一端。他看到Erik在这个瞬间选择了让步，这种妥协让Charles有点沉迷，每一天都比前一天更加沉迷。Charles带着他穿越了树林，接着他们来到了一座山的山顶。有一个大到足够能容纳两名成年男子的雪橇在山顶上等着他们。Erik看着雪橇，又看了看Charles，又看看雪橇，然后又看看Charles。   
  
  
“真的要玩这个？”他最后问到，语气中只有微微的不确定。  
  
  
“我好多年没玩过雪橇了，”Charles回答道。他总是会把话题扯回自己身上。如果Erik认为这件事是为了Charles去做的，他让步的可能性会大大提高。“可以吗？”他对着Erik做出最完美的撅嘴姿势，用这个方式除了拒绝他Erik什么都会去做。Charles没有失望。但是，当他们分开的时候，Erik始终充满疑惑地看着那个雪橇。  
  
  
“相信我，”Charles轻声说着而Erik也这么做了。  
  
  
他们爬上雪橇，Charles在前面，Erik在他的后面。Erik的手和腿环绕着他，严格来说他抓着Charles的力气比正常需要的要大一些。Charles转过头这样他可以看到Erik。“我的朋友，这可能是目前为止你做过最危险的事情了。”  
  
  
Erik只是微微眯起眼睛，看着Charles。“你指坐着一块木板从山顶上飞驰而下并且没有东西能帮你停下来？”  
  
  
“ _ _孩子们__ 都玩这些的Erik。”  
  
  
Erik的眉毛皱得更深了，但是他并没有放开雪橇。“然后我们要怎么做？”  
  
  
Charles用手肘碰了碰他：“帮我踢一脚？”  
  
  
Erik在Charles开始把脚踝深深插到雪里的时候就明白了Charles的想法。在他们两个人的努力下雪橇从山的顶端开始滑动了，借着重力势能开始往下滑。雪非常好，不会太硬也不会太软，柔韧性正好适合滑雪的人来滑雪。这座山也足够高并且坡度也刚好让雪橇能够以恰到好处的速度前行。肾上腺素占据主导地位，Charles除了开心的大笑什么都不会做。虽然这个雪橇是为了Erik弄的，但不代表他自己不喜欢玩这个。他说很久没玩过雪橇了，这是实话。  
  
  
他们冲向山底，加快了速度，Charles知道他自己可能笑得跟个疯子似的，但他不在意，能有放纵自己的机会真是太好了。他们在接近山底的时候停了下来因为雪橇板撞到了什么东西，一块岩石或者是一个树根，这不重要因为与此同时他们也跳下了雪橇。雪造就了一片柔软的着陆地，尽管在停下来之前他们还摔出了几英尺。  
  
  
Charles觉得有点头晕眼花。这场落雪，这月光，不可思议的事情，雪橇，还有，Erik。这几乎是太多了。他仍旧在大笑，他坐了起来擦掉脸上，夹克衫上的雪，然后盯着俯卧着的Erik。Erik还是趴在那儿，他保持着这个姿势不短的时间以致于Charles真的觉得他可能已经受伤了。但是就在这时，他猛地扑了过来。Charles被扑倒在了雪地里。有点冷，有点潮湿，但他不是很介意，因为他的上方坚实而又温暖。Erik再一次吻了他。缓慢的。深入的。当他们抬起头喘息的时候，Charles在头晕目眩中看到了Erik的笑容。他拉着Charles的衣领让他抬高点然后说：“再来一次。”  
  
  
在Charles开口之前他就再此吻了下去。他控制着连接雪橇的铁钉来控制雪橇，缓慢得让它滑到山顶，自己则跟在雪橇后面，尽管雪地很厚他离雪橇也只有几步之遥。  
  
  
Charles露出了笑容。  
  
  
滑雪行动大获成功。


End file.
